In the modern Internet era, many news sources have fragmented, but core aspects of news gathering and presentation often remain associated with professional journalists gathering and sharing information in a way that is tied to an individual identity. While such practices have been able to support some news structures with valuable analysis, the process for generating stories where select professionals filter information and generate stories is time consuming and introduces significant delay between an event occurring and presentation of information to a news consumer.